Broken
by BensonsCriminalMind
Summary: Emily needs a friend after the rough case of losing her friend. Whose going to step up. Reviews please


Hope you guys like this one takes place after Demonology.

* * *

"It's like the end of dead when Greta remembers the boy she loved when she was younger. And she says I think he died for me."

They had just gotten back to the BAU. Emily sat at her desk; she had a headache that wouldn't go away. She knew that everyone on the team had her back. She had told Rossi her biggest secret, eh sort of figured It out but it didn't make her feel any better. Sure everyone had secrets but she defiantly didn't want anyone to know, that's why they were secrets. She knew he would keep her secret; she would be pissed if he didn't. She put the photo of her John and Matthew on her desk. She didn't always put photos up but that was the one photo she did. That Nosebleed made her realize not to walk into that church. Her friends were not wrong the priest was, she was going to doubt her friends but that nosebleed saved her.

"Emily you should go home and get some rest?" Rossi said looking at his friend. He knew that this case had taken a lot out of her. He let her walk away that night he knew she needed to talk but she wanted to be there for her all the time.

"Yeah I will soon I just want to finish writing up this report." She said the reality was she didn't want to go home yet. She didn't want to go home to an empty house where she knew she would just cry.

"Have you eaten?" Rossi asked, Emily looked up quickly then put her head back down. He could see heartbreak and sadness in her eyes. They were all red from crying so much but she hoped no one noticed.

"Not yet was just going to have a coffee get me through this paperwork and then go sleep." She said she didn't really want to talk her head was racing she kept her eyes on her paperwork.

"Come over I'll cook for you we can just hang out and you can rest." Rossi said, it wasn't anything they haven't done before but maybe it was different because she opened up to him. She looked up at him she liked that idea she wasn't sure though. She just knew she didn't want to go home. She kept quiet "Everything will be okay Emily." He said giving her assurance that she needed to keep going.

"Okay let me just finish this up and I will grab my bag and go." She said with a small smile.

"Just come to my office when ready and we will leave." Rossi said thankful he convinced her to not stay here or go home alone.

Emily finished all the paper work and got her bag. Her and Rossi left, she followed him driving to his house and she parked next to his car. The two of them walked into his house. Putting her bag down the two of them entered the kitchen. She sat at his counter, as she started dazing off. . Her mind was still racing she couldn't believe everything she went through. Reveling her passed, losing her friend, and almost losing her job. Not that Hotchner would fire her but he was getting pretty frustrated. She couldn't believe that his own father watched Matthew die. She always believed that her and Matt would make things work. She knew that his family blamed her they always blamed her ever since she was 15 years old. Everyone lies that's what she came to. John lied to her, her parents, and Matthews's parents. Was the world against her?

"Emily are you still there?" Emily finally realized Rossi had been trying to talk to her.

"Sorry…Dave." He said. He could tell she was in her own little world. He poured her a glass of wine and started the oven up.

"What's dinner?" She said she felt bad that he invited her over and she was in her own little world.

"Spaghetti Carbonara how does that sound." He said. She nodded she was happy she could trust him. She was happy to have a friend. He was there for her when she needed a friend and he was there. "Emily just know that everything will be okay." He said he poured himself a class of wine. They cheered and she smiled.

"Thank you Dave" She said. She was feeling better she wasn't at home crying, she was here having a good time with her friend that's what matter right. She knew she could trust him he wasn't going to open his mouth about what she told him. "Would it be weird if I stayed the night? I just don't want to go home to an empty house and I feel…." She said

"Yes Emily you don't have to explain to me the guest room is all yours." He said she didn't want her upset, he wanted her to feel better if this will help it will help. He finished making food them both, got a few extra blankets out of the closet for the bedroom. It had been a little colder. They cleaned up the dinner plates and went to sit on the couch. They had another class of wine Emily couldn't even remember was that 2 or 3 she didn't really care she knew its what she needed. "Want to watch a movie?" Rossi asked her.

"Rossi watches movies?" Emily said amazed. Rossi was never the movie type, which she thought.

"God father yes." He said chuckling. He put the DVD in , lowered the lights a little and then sat on the couch there was about two space between the two of them. Emily's mind was still racing. She wanted to cry. She didn't want to show she was weak though she couldn't help it. She sat there as tears rolled down her face. She didn't want him to hear her cry, she tried to hold it all back.

"Emily are you okay? He asked. That's when Emily Prentiss did something she didn't think she would do. She got closer to David and laid her head on his chest. She didn't want to talk he understood that. He just put his hand on her shoulder and stayed quiet. He knew all she needed was a friend and she had let him in.

* * *

Let me know if you guys want another chapter! -L


End file.
